Transformers He's a Nerd in Disguise?
by darkness desired
Summary: Like a wolf in sheep's skin... He smart; deceiving; and he's got a plan. What happens when an unexpected intelligant boy enters a school full of people just screaming to be manipulated? Chaos.


Okay. I have to admit, this isn't one of my best written stories. But I wrote it in one night; and, hey, this is only the first chapter.

I suppose this is going to be a high school fic... *sigh* I know there isn't any Naruto characters yet; trust me, there will be. I'm really only introducing the main character and what kind of life he used to have.

There is a bit of yaoi; it doesn't tell alot... but if you can figure it out... I guess it's graphic. Um... I don't remember if I used any curse words. Anything else I need to tell you...? Oh. Right...

Disclaimer: No... I do not own the song "Swing" ... *sigh* Or a Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution IX... T.T Or! Naruto... but none of that is in here yet.

If any of you read this and review, I should have the second chapter up soon. (There will be Naruto in it!) Enjoy!

* * *

Transformers. (He's a Nerd in Disguise?)

Chapter One:

Half black, half orange, the sun set; Lolly stepped out of his house.

He was wearing his favorite black skinny jeans, the ones with the chains, rips, and patches. And his black shirt with the open back and tie at the top; and, of course, his tall furry green boots with the lace-up at the back.

Lolly's thick black eyeliner accented his clear blue eyes nicely. To style his wild green hair, he simply rubbed gel in his hands, shook them in his hair, spiked it up a bit, and finally, hair-sprayed it.

His chains jingled as he strolled down the sidewalk of Otaki. Going at a quick pace; glad to be out of his house. His parents were bugging him about his friends; like always. They were always saying he had changed since he started hanging around them; as if.

Soon enough, Lolly spotted some of his friends; Cass and Chalker. They sat on the corner of a street while they talked and laughed.

Lolly walked over to them and sat beside Cass. "Hey nerds." he joked. Cass and Chalker smiled. Chalker waved.

"Finally able to ditch your parents?" Cass asked.

"Yeah. Fortunately." They all laughed.

"Are you guys going to the party at Parkers?" Chalker asked.

"My parents won't let me... they said I have to study for my entrance exams for NPA." Lolly groaned.

"Now. Who were you calling nerds?" Cass joked. "Why don't you just sneak out at night? I could meet you." he offered.

"Well. Thats easy for you to say; you only live with your older brother, and he's pretty easy-going. My parents would slit my throat if they found out I ditched studying for a party." Lolly confessed.

Chalked nodded in agreement, "Yeah. Ditto. But, my dad said I could go if I cleaned my room. So I'm going. Lucky me, I have no tests to study for."

"You don't even go to school!" Cass and Lolly yelled.

They smiled and laughed before Cass said, "Well they don't have to find out. And... we'll help you study at home, right now. Then after we "leave"; we'll wait for your parents to go to bed and sneak you out. Viola, party time!" he grinned.

Lolly sighed in defeat, "Fine. But my parents will think it's weird for me to study during the _only _time I have to be with my friends." he warned.

Chalker spoke up again, "Nah. They'll just think you're a smart kid."

"Unlike you..." Cass mumbled.

"Hey!" Chalker said in defense. Lolly chuckled.

The three stood up and walked back to Lolly's house, "I'm back!" he yelled to his parents when the entered through the back door.

"Why so early?" his mother replied, walking in.

"To study. Um, this is Cass," he gestured to Cass, "And Chalker." he said pointing to Chalker.

"Study?" Lolly's mother examined his two friends.

The one named "Cass" had vibrant gray eyes and long, smooth, black hair with red streaks. He wore a black long-sleeved with a hood and a red bunny on the front... one of it's eyeballs was falling out, it was on fire, and bleeding. It also looked as if it was shot... multiple times. He had black Velcro-y gloves with little charms on them; and black khaki's with several pockets, zippers, and chains. Cass looked very pale, soft and delicate... he looked a little bit older than Lolly though, maybe seventeen.

And this... "Chalker" (what kind of name is Chalker?) had slightly long spiky blond hair with dark brown bits here and there, his eyes were hazel with a little bit of green. He had on a brown hoodie with a cross and rose design on the back; his jeans looked new... but seemed to have small rips and holes here and there. His hands looked rough and used, he was also very tall; he was most likely the oldest, eighteen?

She raised her eyebrow at the odd-looking, trouble-making, trio, "Okay..." she looked directly at Lolly, "You do realize this is your only time to hang out with your friends...? Not... studying?" she asked.

"Yeah... I know. But I need to work hard, you know? And their older than me. And..." he looked at them questionably, "...pretty smart." he replied. "They can help me."

She shook her head and walked out before saying, "Whatever you say."

The three jogged up the stairs, "Your mom is hot." Chalker whispered as they got to Lolly's room. Lolly laughed, turned around, and punched him in the shoulder.

"Ew." Lolly said back laughing; he opened his door, revealing his black painted room with posters of bands collaging the walls.

Cass shook his head, "Girls are icky." he replied.

"Queer." Chalker shot back, Cass simply stuck out his tongue. The trio walked in and sat on Lolly's big, soft bed after he turned on the lights. "I still don't get it, how come you have to go to a different school when you only have one more year left? Now you'll have three more!" Chalker lifted up his hands, "It's outrageous!"

"Yeah. Well, I guess my parents just don't like you guys... and apparently this school doesn't teach me anything." Lolly laughed.

"Don't like us? Yeah right! We are the most likable people in the whole of Otaki!" Cass yelled. "Right Chalker?"

"Most definitely!" Chalker yelled back, "And our school has very educationally stuff... I mean come on! I went to that school! Look how smart I am!"

Lolly and Cass burst out in laughter, "Yeah right!" Cass retorted.

"Just come on. Lets get studying. I really need to." Lolly said between laughs.

After three hours of studying (studying? ...maybe just a little), came ten o' clock. Lolly's mom yelled up the stairs, "Your father and I are going to bed, your friends have to go home now!"

"Okay!" Lolly yelled back, the three shuffled downstairs. "See ya guys." he said to Cass and Chalker.

"Yup. See you later Lolly," Chalker nodded, "Mr. and Mrs. Lolly." he said before opening the front door and walking out.

Cass waved to them, "Later!" he called before leaving.

Lolly's mother and father stared at the two oddlings in horror, these were their child's friends? They said their good-nights and walked into their room.

Lolly was left alone, he ran up to his room, looked in the mirror, and fixed his hair. He opened his window and climbed out onto the balcony. He slid down the climbing vines and met Cass and Chalker.

"See, wasn't that easy?" Cass asked.

"Very." Lolly smiled as they began walking toward Parkers. "So, why aren't we taking one you your cars?" he asked.

"I... don't know." Chalker replied, feeling quite stupid.

Cass rolled his eyes, "You don't know anything! Come on, let's take my car." he said before running toward his house.

Once at Cass' house they met up with his older brother who was just walking out, "What are you three weirdo's doing here?" he said before taking a huff of his cigarette.

Cass looked annoyed, "Getting my car. Where are you going, Jeff?"

"Work."

"Hmpf. Yeah right, are you going to that party?"

"Which one?" he asked as he began walking away from them.

"Parkers?"

"Nah. He's lame. I really am going to work." he replied as he flicked the ash off his smoke.

"Oh." Cass opened the garage door, "'Kay. Well, I'm going to Parkers. See ya later?"

"Sure. But be home before three, the babysitters here, don't keep her past that."

"Fine." Cass walked over to his car, opened the door, sat down, and lit the ignition of his Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution IX. Lolly sat in the passengers seat and Chalker in the back. He drove out and sped down the street. He flicked on his stereo and "Swing" began to play... Chalker began to sing

along. "Shut up, Chalker, you're a terrible singer." he laughed.

Chalker pouted, "Whatever." he rested his elbows on Cass' and Lolly's seats. "So. Do you guys know who's all going?"

Lolly, "Uh. Probably everyone. I heard he got hold of some of his grandparents money. So there is going to be lots to drink."

Cass turned to look at them, "Yeah. I heard that too." he looked back at the road.

"Okay. Cool. Well, I guess we should be good role models and not drink with Lolly, since he's not of "legal age"."

"Like we can stop _him_ from drinking underage just my not drinking, ourselves."

Lolly laughed, "True, true. Plus, parties aren't good parties without underage drinkers."

Cass nodded, "Yeah. They_ are_ kinda cute. Especially Yuki his first time." he smiled.

Lolly shook his head, "He's only fourteen! You're such a pedo." Chalker nodded in agreement.

"Shut up! I had just a_ little_ too much to drink that night! ...But I don't regret anything."

Chalker shuddered, "Stop. You're polluting my mind." the other two laughed. Soon they reached Parkers house. Colored lights and glow sticks lit it up, nearby, fireworks set off. "Well, we're definitely at the right place." Chalker joked.

Cass turned off his car, and they all stepped out, they walked in to find many drunk people... including Yuki. Cass immediately set off towards him and Chalker and Lolly, too, found other people they knew. Soon they all were drinking and acting stupid.

Cass and Yuki soon found an empty room and things started to heat up... Need I explain any more?

Chalker eventually began to sing karaoke with his good ol' buddy, Parker. They actually weren't that bad... well, Parker wasn't.

And Lolly... well, Lolly was just dancing by himself when a boy named Kora came to dance with him; he looked about sixteen; the same age as Lolly.

He began talking to him; apparently he was Parker's younger brother. Kora had asked him to go to a quieter room with him, he had a secret to tell Lolly.

They opened the door to Kora's room and sat on the floor. Kora smiled at Lolly who seemed really hammered, "Promise you won't tell anyone?" he asked Lolly.

"Promise." Lolly answered, "What do you need to tell me?"

"Someone is trying to kill me."

"What? Who is it? I'll beat them up!" Lolly joked.

"Uh. His name is Cassonade. Can you help me?" Kora's long green eyelashes sparkled as he blinked. He tucked a piece of his purple bangs behind his ear.

"I'll try. But, why is he trying to kill you?" Lolly questioned.

Kora sighed and turned his head to the side, "I may have stole a bit from him. But I really needed to, my friend needed the money. ...And he's loaded." he looked back at the green-haired boy and smiled.

"Okay. Well what do you need me to do?"

"I need you to help me leave the party without being seen." Kora whispered, "But I know their just outside, I saw them follow me."

"Oh no. So, how are we gonna do this?" Lolly whispered back.

"I need you to distract them and lead them away so I can run out." he looked around his room, "the windows are too high to jump down so I can't to that."

"Okay. So, do you know how many there are of them?"

"Four. But, I'm sure you can distract them, right? I mean, you're pretty!" Kora laughed.

Lolly blushed, "Thanks. Well, as soon as you hear me lead them downstairs, you can go. Okay?" Kora nodded.

"'Kay." Kora replied as Lolly walked out, soon afterward footsteps were lead downstairs and laughing was audible. Kora opened the door.

He gasped, Cassonade stood right in front of it. He scooped up Kora and smirked, "Had it all planned, eh? Well, it's too bad I ruined your perfect little plan. Ain't it?" Kora tried desperately to get away but it was too late and his grip was too tight, Cassonade triumphantly walked down the stairs and out the door.

He threw Kora into the back of his car and drove away without Lolly even noticing.

The night went on, Lolly eventually found Chalker and Cass again and they each went home, it was around four; Cass would be late.

He sneaked in quietly, the babysitter sat on the couch in the living room. "You're late." she said.

"Yeah, sorry about that. Well, you can go home now, is my little sister sleeping?"

"Yes." she grabbed her coat, "Jeff already payed me." she said before walking to the door, opening it, and leaving.

He sighed and clumsily walked up the stairs, he reached his room, tripped in, and passed out on his bed.

When Chalker came home, his dad was sleeping on the couch, he tip-toed up the stairs and sneaked into his room, collapsed on his bed and fell asleep.

Lolly drunkly climbed up the vines that hugged his house, fell into his balcony, and opened the door to his room. He crawled into bed; but had trouble falling asleep, he was thinking of Kora. Did he get away safely? Where was he going? Lolly's head spun with questions, but eventually he dozed off to sleep.

The next morning, Lolly's alarm-clock woke him up at seven o' clock. He groaned, turned off his alarm and stretched, "Lolan! Today's your entrance exam day! Be hasty and get ready, we're leaving in an hour!" his father called.

He stood up and pulled out some fresh clothes, "Okay! I'm up!" he yelled back. He jumped into the shower and cleaned up quickly. His head hurt badly, he had a splitting headache. What an awful night to party, hours before his entrance exam! He hopped out, dried off, and got dressed. He did his hair and applied his eyeliner, just like every morning.

Lolly took some Advil for his headache and walked down the stairs slowly. He shrugged into the kitchen and ate some breakfast. "You're going to your entrance exam, dressed like that?" his father asked, in an "unbelievable" sort of tone.

Lolly's mother sighed, "Leave him alone. That doesn't change a thing. Now, hurry up you two, we're leaving." she said before grabbing her coat and walking out the door. They soon followed after her.

The three drove all the way from Otaki city to Oushu, the main city of Noware. As they drove down it's streets, Lolly almost thought he saw Kora rested up against a wall... seemingly sleeping, but shrugged it off.

They soon reached N.P.A., or "Noware Private Academy". They entered the boy's building of N.P.A. and Lolly began his exam.

The large room was filled; but there was complete silence. He took his pencil and finished his exam quickly. He was the first one to stand up, and just after a nerdy-looking kid stood up as well. Lolly sighed and handed in his exam. The teacher looked at Lolly with a surprised look, he probably thought he was "just another one of those punks".

Lolly rolled his eyes and sat back down, about an hour passed and everyone had finished. They were soon excused and Lolly found his parents. They greeted him kindly, they were allowed to leave. His parents asked him questions on the way home like, "How did it go?", "Was it difficult?" etcetera.

Once home, his parents went shopping and he was all alone. Lolly phoned up Chalker and Cass and invited them over; they accepted.

Chalker came first, but soon after; Cass filed in. "Did you choke on the test?" Chalker asked.

"Nah. I think I passed." Lolly replied. "Sorry, but I think I'm leaving you guys."

Cass frowned, "Well, we'll come visit you." he hugged Lolly. Chalker nodded in agreement. "How was your night last night, anyway?" he asked,

"Unfortunately, I found out how _your_ night was..." Chalker replied. "But, mine was pretty fun. Parker's really funny when he's drunk."

Cass smirked, "Yeah? Well... how did you find out?"

"Yuki has a big mouth when he's intoxicated." Lolly blurted out, Chalker laughed and nodded. Cass frowned again.

"Great." he said sarcastically as he rolled his eyes. "Lolly? What happened to you last night? I saw you with these random four guys."

"Oh... um, I was just helping a friend..." Lolly replied, unsure if he should tell them what had happened.

"With what?" Chalker asked, Lolly turned away. "Lolly?" he called, "What's wrong?"

"Well..." he turned back to them, "Apparently he was going to get murdered, so I helped him escape by distracting the four who were after him. But don't tell anyone! I promised I wouldn't say anything!"

Cass tilted his head, "Why would they kill him?"

"He stole from Cassonade."

"Well, what happened to Cassonade? I saw him leave holding this one kid..." Chalker said.

"Oh my god! Did he have long purple bangs, with short black hair in the back? And purple eyes with long sparkled eyelashes?" Lolly asked in a worried tone.

"I think so... but I was pretty hammered..." Chalker replied.

"Oh no. I hope he didn't get killed, I feel so bad!" Lolly frowned.

"Don't worry about it, he's probably fine..." Cass tried to cheer Lolly up.

"Why don't we go get something to eat?" Chalker asked, "I'm pretty hungry."

"You're always hungry!" Cass yelled at him. "But... I am pretty hungry too."

"Okay..." Lolly said finally, the three walked out of the house.

They argued and fussed about which restaurant they would go to, but compromised and chose "Joyû-rei ", a new restaurant to Otaki.

The trio was greeted by a slightly moody waiter, apparently named Susukino. He led them to a table and gave them each a menu and a glare before walking back into the kitchen.

"Isn't he cheery?" Cass asked no one in particular. The other two boys laughed. "What are you guys going to order?"

"Probably Genghis Khan." Chalker replied, Cass gaped.

"Can you even finish one of those?!" Cass yelled at the older boy. "And you realize that has lamb in it?"

"Listen, of course I can finish one; relax. And remember... not all of us are vegetarian homo's."

"Shh! You didn't have to add that last part! And I'm not a total vegetarian... I just don't eat beef, lamb, pork, and poultry." Cass scolded Chalker; who just rolled his eyes. "Lolly? You're getting quiet again; stop worrying!"

Lolly nodded and was about to say something when their annoyed-looking waiter, Susukino, returned, "Are you guys ready to order yet?"

"I'll have the Miso char-shu," Cass explained. "and white tea to drink." Susukino began writing in his notebook.

"Genghis Khan for me!" Chalker exclaimed. "And peach drink!"

"Uh... botamochi... with extra akuzi beans, dumplings..." Lolly said looking down at the menu, "and maybe strawberry soy milk to drink."

"All Sweets?!" Chalker and Cass choked.

Susukino looked at them with a bored look, "Is that all?"

Lolly nodded, "Yeah... that's all." Susukino walked away, Lolly looked at his friends, "Hey, sweets usually get my mind off the important, stressful things.

"I guess that makes sense, but what is that waiters problem?" Chalker asked raising an eyebrow as he stared at the closed kitchen doors.

Cass raised his hand and placed it under his chin; he sighed, "Who knows..." The pale boy looked out the window, "Ugh. I have to work tomorrow."

"How is your job doing, anyway?" Chalker asked curiously. Cass had started working as a secretary for Otaki town hall a few weeks ago. It was Sunday; Cass worked weekdays.

"Okay, I guess." he looked at Chalker, "If you really enjoy answering the phone, signing

papers, and working out all the papers for the mayor all day..." Lolly frowned.

"You poor thing. Are you really that unhappy?" he asked Cass.

"Well, it pays good, and there's a really cute boy who always delivers the mail there..." he smiled.

"Gross! Come on! We're all about to eat!" Chalker complained. As if on cue, their grumpy waiter came back with their dishes and drinks.

"Enjoy." Susukino said unenthusiastically before walking away.

Lolly's cell phone rang, it was his mother, "Yes mother? Um, eating at Joyû-rei. Why? Oh..." Lolly's face became grave, "No; of course I'm happy. Yes, mother. Good-bye." he hung up.

"What happened?" Cass asked while eating his noodles.

"I passed the entrance exam... I'm leaving tomorrow." Lolly replied.

"Oh... that sucks."

"Yeah. And I have to go home and pack as soon as I'm finished eating."

"You'll still talk to us, right?" Chalker joined in.

"I'll try, I'm not sure if I can. I think I have weekends free; but it's so far to Otaki."

"Yeah. Well, we could always visit you!" Cass offered, Chalker nodded.

"Yeah." Lolly smiled, "Thanks guys."

It was a long, sad journey back to Lolly's house. Once they got to the destination, Lolly almost cried; he would miss his friends. They hugged and said their goodbye's before leaving.

Lolly packed, knowing; he wouldn't quite fit in, he had a lot to hide, and this new life would be hard in N.P.A.... but he had to go, and it was for the best... he hoped.

* * *

End.

Well, what do you think? Tell me please, I would like reviews! If you would like, tell me what characters you want in the next chapter, maybe even pairings.


End file.
